Until The Day I Die
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Naruto learns that sometimes... you just gotta let go... CHARACTER DEATH! normally i don't do this but it was for a friend who was in an angsty mood. may make a follow up if enough ppl like it.


Until The Day I Die

_Until the day I die…_

Naruto whimpered in fear, unable to believe what he had just seen.

_I spill my heart for you…_

Sasuke Uchiha, _**his **_Sasuke Uchiha, was laying on the ground cold and bleeding.

_Until the day I die…_

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_I spill my heart for you…_

Sasuke wasn't supposed to die like this… Not before he could tell him how much he loved his teme ass.

_As years go by…_

Naruto wiped his teary eyes and pulled Sasuke's head into his lap.

_I race the clock with you…_

He cradled the bloody head of Sasuke, his bloodied lip curved in a Cheshire cat's grin.

_But if you died right now…_

Sasuke looked up at him with his teme's smirk and his lips trying desperately to form words. He was having a hard time.

_You know that I'd die too. I'd die too…_

"Don't talk Sasuke… Don't talk." Naruto ordered, looking at the Uchiha's body. His insides were torn out and his left leg was twisted all the way around. "Save your strength."

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was…_

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke spit blood to the side and tried again. "Naruto… I…"

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does…_

"Don't talk teme!! Are you deaf too!?" Naruto shouted. He shook his head once more and jumped in surprise when he felt a cold wet hand pressed to his cheek.

_We'll make the same mistakes…_

"Naruto… shut the fuck up… and let me talk for once." Sasuke growled as his bloody good hand wiped away Naruto's salty tears.

_I'll take the fall for you…_

"Wha…?" Naruto whimpered softly, leaning into the cold hand.

_I hope you need this now…_

"I love you." Sasuke mumbled. "From the moment I first saw your beautiful eyes looking at me." He smiled up at the shocked face of his teammate. "Sakura… she was just a means to an end. I'm really sorry but I only used her to get my heir…" A silver tear streaked his face and mixed with blood and dirt. "I want you to take care of him for me. Take care of Ichi… he needs a loving father that he can be proud of."

_Cuz I know I still do…_

"He already has one Sasuke!" Naruto wailed. "You are! What he really needs is a loving mother!!" He hiccupped and listened to his dying friend's chuckle.

_Should I bite my tongue…?_

"Then be his loving mother. He needs it… you and him both…" Sasuke whispered, his voice becoming raspy. He pulled off his Uchiha necklace and slipped it around Naruto. "That's for him… don't lose it… a-and tell him… daddy love him." He bit his lip for a moment then sighed as his body became numb.

_Until blood soaks my shirt…_

"Sasuke… you can tell him yourself… you're gonna make it!" Naruto ordered, feeling panicky. He whimpered and hugged the raven head, crying onto the pale face. "You're gonna make it." He promised.

_We'll never fall apart…_

"No I'm not… Naruto… I'm fading fast… I know I am…" He closed his eyes and looked up into the smiling face of his mother. A scowl came to his face. "I see angels."

_So tell my why this hurts so much…_

"No! Please don't go Sasuke!" Naruto wailed. A small crowd of Konoha ninja where gathering around them. The onlookers had their heads bowed in respect.

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you…_

"I gotta go… I'm needed Naruto…" Sasuke choked on his words.

_But we made the same mistakes… mistakes that friends do…_

"I need you Sasuke! Ichi needs you!! The village needs you, you son of a bitch!" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

_Until the day I die…_

"Goodbye Naruto… I love you…" Sasuke whispered. "I love you too Sasuke..." Naruto chocked on the words.

_I spill my heart for you…_

Sasuke went cold and glassy and the Uzumaki gasped and sobbed, clinging to his clothes. He didn't want to believe it.

_For you…_

"Naruto… he's gone." Kakashi whispered to the shaking blond. "You'll have to get used to him not being there. He's gone now and nothing can bring him back… not even Chiyo or Tsunade." Naruto whimpered and clung tightly to the body of his first true love. Life was never going to be the same.

JW: Writing this made me sad… I wanna cry now… *emo crawl to a corner and bawls* Whyyy Sasgaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!! Why did you have to diiiieeeeeee!!!

Sasuke: -.-' You wrote it.

JW: Yay!! The pill snorter is back!! *hugs*

Sasuke: +-.-… Let go now…

Naruto: Yeag Kit! Leggo my Sasuke!!

JW: Okay! *let's go* see you all next time! Ja Ne!!


End file.
